Hell Freezes Over
by turboman
Summary: Elsa and Anna must fight their way through the zombie apocalypse. They become separated and must rely on new friends. Along the way they meet a wise talking sheriff, a girl with a fiery personality and a plethora of your favorite Disney characters. Who will survive? Which beloved Disney character will I kill next? Inspired by the Disney Walking Dead art by Kasami Sensei.
1. One of These Nights

People always figured the end of the world would happen with a big explosion, bright colors, and searing heat. The end of the world would be like hell suddenly appearing in your living room, all fire and brimstone. So if someone had told Elsa that the world would be ending that peaceful night, a light drizzle outside, she would have shrugged it off as merely the thoughts of a drunken hobo. She should have been wise to heed the warning signs. It was just a little after one a.m. on a mild March night. The T.V. was still on in the living room, ESPN showing highlights to the late night crowd. Anna lay snoring on the couch, her red hair sticking up in odd directions and a line of drool creeping down her forearm. Elsa walked downstairs to get a glass of water and to turn off the brightly flickering appliance. Just as she was reaching for the remote, a special breaking news bulletin flashed red on the screen.

That's when it started. All at once she became aware of things happening outside her house, as if the entire neighborhood woke up at the same time. Dogs began barking and the sound of police sirens echoed off the houses. Anna awoke with a start, rubbing at her bleary eyes as Elsa stared at the T.V.

"All residents are advised to stay indoors until authorities are able to ascertain the level of the threat."

"Elsa, what's going on?" Anna asked the blonde hovering in front of her. With the glow from the T.V. the only light in the room, Elsa stood silhouetted in the darkness.

'I'm not sure, Anna. Some sort of terrorist attack? In any case, we should go to Kristoff's." Elsa turned to walk back to her room, intent on gathering her belongings.

"But the lady on the T.V. said to stay indoors. Why would we leave?" Anna asked, grasping onto Elsa's arm.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Was Elsa's cryptic response. Anna released her hold on her forearm and rose from the couch, following Elsa upstairs to their bedrooms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, as the sounds of Elsa bustling about her bedroom could be heard. Anna halfheartedly changed into a pair of jeans and pulled off her sleepshirt, instead opting for a tee and jacket.

"Do you remember three days ago when they said on the news that a suspicious cargo ship turned up with nobody onboard? It was from like Brazil or something. Anyway, Kristoff was saying that he and the other dockworkers were spooked and didn't want anything to do with it. So his friend, Hans, decided to help check out the ship. He's been out sick ever since then. He's got this weird rash on his arms." Elsa stood in Anna's doorway, a backpack over her shoulder. She observed Anna for a second before turning and heading back downstairs.

"Don't pack too much, we'll just be there a couple days." She said, as she descended the stairs. Anna rolled her eyes at her sister's dismissal. When she joined Elsa in the living room again, more noise could be heard in the neighborhood. Cars could be heard starting up as their neighbors began to leave their homes.

"Seems like no one's going to listen to the newslady." Anna remarked as the stepped into the garage.

"Call Kristoff and tell him not to move. We're gonna come to him." Elsa said as she rummaged through an old chest.

"Ok. But, um, what are you looking for?" Anna tried to peek around her sister, her phone to her ear. Elsa turned to Anna, a 9mm pistol in hand.

"What the hell are you doing with that!" The redhead ducked behind the car, catching sight of the black instrument of death.

"This was dad's old army pistol. He gave it to me and made me promise to keep you safe." Elsa slid the pistol into the waistband of her jeans and pulled her blue sweater over it, concealing the weapon.

"You don't really think you'll need it, do you?" She meekly asked as she peeked over the fender. She ducked down and let out an 'eep' just as a set of keys came flying towards her face, the sound of it jingling off the concrete floor.

"You drive." Elsa deadpanned as she opened the passenger door and sat down. Anna picked up the keys with a huff and climbed into the driver's seat. She opened the garage and started the car. She began to fiddle with the radio whilst simultaneously adjusting her mirrors. Her silent companion pushed her hand away from the radio and selected a news station and signaled her to back out of the driveway.

"Ok ok, I'm going. Jeeze." Anna crept the car down the driveway, similar scenes playing out on all the other driveways. The neighbors seemed much more frantic, shoving everything they owned into their station wagon, clothes strewn about the driveway in their haste.

"I wonder what's going on. Everyone is freaking out and the people on the news aren't saying anything other than to lock up and stay safe." Anna filled the silence as they drove away from their home. A string of police cars screeched into view, sirens blaring as they sped away in the opposite direction.

"Well at least we're going in the right direction. Wherever those cops are going, we want to get away from that." Elsa flipped the vanity mirror down as she watched the blue flashing lights disappear into the distance. Anna made to turn onto the freeway before Elsa jerked the wheel back in the other direction.

"What is your problem?" Anna angrily batted her sister's hands off the wheel. They had missed the on ramp and were now crossing over the freeway. Red lights could be seen for miles into the distance. A traffic jam unilke any other turning the freeway into a parking lot.

"Everyone else had the same idea and now they're stuck on the freeway. Take the surface streets." Elsa looked out the window at the miles of traffic in both directions.

"Are we going to be ok?" Anna was getting more and more frightened by the minute as the scenery around her began to look more dire.

"We'll be fine just as long as you keep driving. Don't stop for anything. Let's just get to Kristoff's and we can figure out what the hell is going on from there." Elsa comforted her sister by slowly rubbing her shoulder. "The city's going nuts but no one really knows what's going on."

Minutes of silence followed as Anna drove down empty streets. The static on the radio was the only sound in the car. "If anyone is listening out there we have just been told that a viral outbreak has occurred in the city center. People are advised to make their way to the quarantine zone that is being set up at the stadium. Those suffering from the virus show signs of increased aggression and inhuman strength. Avoid contact with the infected as they are highly dangerous. We'll have more as the situation progresses." After the announcement finished the static resumed.

"Just keep going to Kristoff's. We'll pick him up and go together to the quarantine zone. What did he say when you called him?" Elsa asked as she shut the radio off for good.

"Oh, um, he didn't answer." Anna drew her phone from her pocket to check if there were any messages.

"Hey, eyes on the road." Elsa snapped. Anna sheepishly put her phone down as they continued their journey. "Well, it's late, he's probably asleep. I'll try and call him one last time. At least he'll know we're coming." Elsa pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Kristoff's number.

"Hey, this is Kristoff. Leave a message and I'll probably get back to you. Maybe." BEEP. Elsa was met with a voice message on the other end.

"No answer. Well, we'll be there in a couple of minutes so we can just surprise him then." She pocketed her phone and sat back in her seat. She rubbed at her temples as she could feel a headache coming on. She let the silence continue as Anna drove on. Her eyelids began to feel heavy as she felt herself nodding off.

"What the hell happened here?" Anna remarked as she pulled up to Kristoff's house. Elsa snapped her eyes open and brought them to bare on the chaos that lay before her. The garage door lay on the ground off its hinges with Kristoff's truck stuck partway into the wall. The windows on the ground floor were all smashed, evidence of a skirmish evidenced by the furniture that had been thrown through the glass.

"Stay in the car. I'm going to see what happened. Hopefully Kristoff is alright." Elsa got out of the car and drew her pistol. She cautiously crept up toward the house. She turned at the sound of Anna opening her door and stepping out. She raised her finger to her lips in a shushing motion. She indicated to Anna to sit back down and lock the doors. Satisfied that Anna would listen this time, Elsa turned her attention back to the house. The door creaked as she pushed it open but that was the only sound as she entered into the living room. Broken glass and upturned furniture greeted her. The lights in the kitchen and the hallway were on creating shadows all around her.

"Kristoff. It's Elsa. Are you ok?" Elsa called out down the hallway. A scratching sound came from up the stairs. Her heartbeat quickened as she stepped silently up the stairs. She took the safety off the gun as she ascended, hoping against hope that she wouldn't have to use it. The scratching continued as she drew closer to the bedroom. She paused in front of the closed door, straining her ears, trying to ascertain where the sound was coming from. Saying a silent prayer, she moved to put open the door. A cough behind her froze her hand in midair as she quickly spun around and trained her gun on the shadow behind her.

"Shit!" Kristoff exclaimed in a harsh whisper as he threw his hands up, his gut reaction to seeing the gun aimed at him. Elsa lowered the pistol's sights off of Kristoff's head and stepped toward him.

"What the hell-" She was roughly cut off by Kristoff clapping a hand over her mouth. He pulled her into the room that he was hiding in.

"Shh, I think he's unconscious. Hans is in there. He went absolutely nuts earlier." Kristoff whispered. He motioned to the blood on his arm and face as explanation.

"What the hell happened?" Elsa whispered back.

"I don't know. I just asked him if he was ok because he threw up all over the kitchen. He just jumped out of his chair and attacked me. He busted up the house trying to get at me. I finally got him into a corner and knocked him out. That's when you showed up."

"Is that why you haven't been answering your phone?" Elsa scolded. His answer was just a nod as he pulled a smashed phone from his pocket.

"I'm glad you're here. Did you hear what was going on out there? It sounds like Hans caught that virus. It explains why he went crazy." He plunked the phone down on the table, useless in its broken state.

"Let's not stick around to find out. Anna's outside waiting in the car." She stepped back into the hallway only to bump into said girl. Anna stumbled backwards, catching her balance against the wall.

"Whoa, hey. What the hell?" She yelled as she pulled herself up. An ungodly sound ripped through the night as a crash could be heard through the closed bedroom door.

"Oh great, he's up again." Kristoff beat a hasty retreat down the stairs as he pulled Anna with him. Elsa trained her gun on the door as the trapped man on the other side repeatedly slammed into the door, trying to escape.

"Let's go Elsa!" Anna yelled up the stairs. Kristoff stopped in front of a large cabinet and reached up to grab what was hidden atop it. He pulled a rifle down and shoved it into Anna's hands.

"You remember how to shoot right?" He asked the bewildered girl as she fumbled with the weapon in her hands. He rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a box of ammunition. Pocketing it quickly, he turned toward the garage, beckoning Anna to follow. Elsa finally caught up to the pair as the sounds from upstairs began to grow more frantic. A large crash sounded as Kristoff stumbled through the darkened room.

"Hurry up!" Kristoff exclaimed as he grabbed the fire axe that was leaning against the wall. He brandished the weapon in both hands as he waited for the girls by the wide open garage door.

"How did you end up crashing your car into your house again?" Anna asked as they crossed his lawn.

"I tried to run him over but I missed." Kristoff followed the two girls across the grass as the sound of shattering glass sounded behind them. They all stopped to turn and look at what had caused the sound. Hans had leaped out of the second floor window and was staggering to his feet. His eyes were red and blood was leaking from his mouth and the large gash on his leg. He began to run at the trio, swinging his arms and snarling at them. Elsa raised her pistol and placed a single bullet in his head. The crazed man stopped in his tracks, and fell to the ground. Silence was the only sound that followed.

"Hyper aggression is an understatement." Elsa shuddered as she put the gun back in her waistband. Anna jumped into the backseat as Kristoff slid across the hood. He took the driver's seat as Elsa took one last look at the dead man on the lawn.

"I killed him." Elsa whispered as they drove away. Anna and Kristoff's eyes met in the rearview mirror, sharing an unspoken conversation in that brief moment.

"Well the next step is to get to the quarantine zone." Kristoff broke the tension by reminding them that they weren't safe yet. "Freeways are probably all fucked by now." He continued.

"Yeah, we saw that mess. We gotta find another way to get there." Anna answered. Kristoff hmmd to himself before taking a sharp right.

"I can get us there." Kristoff concentrated on the road ahead. He turned another corner to find an enormous fire glowing in the center of the road, the remnants of a massive car crash. He spun the wheel quickly to avoid the wreck. The speed of the maneuver caused the car to lose control.

"Fuck!" The three car's occupants exclaimed simultaneously as they crashed headlong into one of the parked cars on the side of the road. Luckily the airbags didn't deploy and Elsa was able to open her door. A number of crazed people began to appear all around, the sound of the crash attracting their attention. They all stumbled across the debris strewn street, making their way toward the three in the crashed car.

"Get in the car, Elsa!" Anna screamed out the window as Kristoff tried to pull the car free from the wreckage. The engine refused to turn over.

"We're ditching the car Anna." Kristoff grumbled as he jumped out of the car. He pulled the redhead from the backseat as she pulled the rifle out with her.

"Run for the highway. I'll hold them off. Kristoff, keep her safe." Elsa drew her gun and shot at the nearest threat.

"Elsa, now's not the time to be the hero! Let's get the hell out of here." Anna struggled against Kristoff as he pulled her away from her sister.

"I'll be right behind you. Just go. Wait for me at the QZ." The blonde woman shot at the encroaching crowd, killing another woman. Kristoff nodded as he tugged on Anna's hand.

"Elsa, I will see you there." Anna gave her sister one last look before she turned to run with Kristoff.


	2. Desperado

Three days later...

Three days. It had been three days since she had last seen her sister. Three days since she had last had a warm meal, a hot shower, or any of the trappings of a 21st century life. It had been three days since the world had gone to shit. Elsa wasn't entirely sure what had gone wrong though. These were the facts that she had gathered:

Some virus had somehow gotten into the city.

This virus spread through bodily fluids, more often than not, blood.

People affected by the virus went berserk and tried to kill anything around it.

People bitten by them either died shortly after or became one of them.

After attacking one person, they would turn their attention to the next and immediately attack them. They didn't laze about after a kill; they were relentless in their thirst for blood. She had witnessed on her first day, a horde of them attack a couple and eat them alive.

Elsa could do nothing but silently watch from the rooftop she had climbed up on. The roads were clogged with cars, abandoned when their owners were attacked by the increasing number of them. She was trapped in the suburbs and was desperately trying to make her way over to the football stadium. There was a quarantine zone that the city had set up, probably with assistance from the military. That was where Anna and Kristoff were headed. Elsa could only hope that they would be there, waiting for her.

"Time to move." She whispered to herself as she dropped silently from her rooftop perch. The last group of them that she had seen was 15 minutes ago. She stuck to the main roads because although there was a higher chance of coming across a group, there was always a place to run and not get cornered. After checking both directions and finding that the coast was clear, she set off down the street. She didn't run because the noise would catch their attention. In the distance, she could see the skyscrapers of the central business district. The stadium was on the other side of the city.

* * *

After a couple of hours she reached a highway. Miles of abandoned cars and trucks stretched in front of her. The smell of rotting corpses emanated from some of the cars, the occupants being cooked in the midday sun. Elsa raised a sweat stained shirtsleeve up to her nose to try to block out the odor.

She continued her trek down the highway, counting down the exit signs so she could tell how many miles she had walked. After the fourth exit, her stomach began to growl. Elsa had tried to ignore her hunger for the past twenty minutes, but with each step she grew hungrier.

"Shut up, I know." She said angrily to herself, as though she could calm the hunger pangs by berating her stomach. She spotted a gas station off one of the exits. Salvation, she thought.

"There must be some kind of 7-11 or something there and I can get some food." She began to jog over to the gas station and took note of its exterior. All of the glass was still intact so that was a good sign. The automatic doors were off their hinges so she knew it wasn't locked. Taking another quick glance around her and not seeing any danger, she slid through the slightly ajar door. Most of the shelves were still upright and there were piles of food just sitting out for the taking. The Slurpee machine was obviously not working though. What she would give for an ice cold Slurpee...

She decided on a bag of chips, some beef jerky, and some packaged muffins. She walked over to the refrigerator, which was also off, and took a couple of bottles of water. She shoved them in her bag and took one more to drink with her meal. Passing through the candy aisle, she grinned like an idiot and began to unwrap a chocolate bar which she promptly devoured. She gave a sigh of satisfaction and made sure to take a few more bars for later.

Elsa sat down on the counter and proceeded to eat her meal. Little did she know that she had attracted some attention of the unwanted variety. A thump on the glass signaled that she wasn't alone and scared her right off the counter. A lone walker had bumped into the glass, unable to grasp the concept of doors. Elsa looked through the glass at the creature: dead eyes and missing an arm. There were several more that were similarly attracted by the moaning of the first one. Elsa backed away slowly and glanced behind her, hoping that there was a back exit. Three more thuds indicated that there were now four of them pressed against the glass, desperately trying to get at the tasty snack inside. Spotting the back door, Elsa made a dash for it, knocking over a couple displays in her haste. She reached for the handle and as luck would have it, it was locked. More thuds were followed by a continuous pounding on the glass, they were trying to break the windows down! Not one to panic, Elsa grabbed the nearest heavy object, a metal stepstool, and began trying to break the lock off the door. The crash that followed wasn't the sound that she was hoping for as that meant that the window had broken and she was seconds from being devoured. With one mighty heave she swung one last time at the doorknob which suddenly gave way and clattered to the ground. She kicked the door outwards and sprinted out the door as two walkers decided they knew how to run and made to chase after her. Gunshots rang out as the two chasers fell to the ground in the doorway, tripping up the next thing trying to get out. Elsa looked back at the doorway as she ran, seeing her pursuers stopped dead.

"Is there anyone else with you?" A voice called out to her. She turned back to look at where the voice was coming from and found a man crouching beside a bush.

"No, but there's a few more of them in the store chasing me." Elsa replied. She jogged up to the man who stood up to his full height. He was tall and thin with a cowboy hat atop his head. Elsa was a tall woman but this man still had half a head over her. His yellow shirt looked faded as did his brown pants, as though he had lived in them for a few years. He slung his rifle over his shoulder and pulled a revolver out of his holster.

"Well let's not stick around while they're still trying to figure out how to get out a door." The cowboy said as he turned to go into the open field.

"Thanks for the help, but I would've been able to handle them." Elsa strode up alongside him. He turned his head to look at her as she pulled her shirt up, revealing the gun tucked under her belt.

"I don't doubt that you could take care of yourself. It's just that I haven't seen another human being in a day or two and I figured I should help keep you alive." The man deadpanned. They jogged for a bit to put some distance between them and the convenience store. A minute of silence passed before he let out a sigh and stuck his hand out to the blonde woman.

"My name's Woody." He drawled. Elsa stared at the hand for a second before giving it a tentative shake.

"Elsa."

"Well Elsa, it's nice to meet you. Probably not the best of circumstances but at least nothing's following us." The cowboy re-shouldered his rifle and led Elsa to the tree line away from the highway.

"We're sitting ducks out in the open like this. We'll find some cover and we can rest then." Was his answer to Elsa's question which was on the tip of her tongue. She followed silently behind him, glancing back at the open field that separated her from her pursuers.

* * *

After a length of silence in which Woody led Elsa into the forest that lined the highway, the cowboy happened upon a stump which he took a seat on. He propped his rifle against his leg as he pulled a canteen from his bag and took a swig. Elsa stopped to watch him, her arms folded in front of her nervously. Her eyes darted between the man on the stump and the dark shadows of the trees. The sky had turned a pale orange as it grew closer to sunset.

"Shouldn't we be finding a house or some building to take cover in?" She asked as Woody set the canteen aside. He leveled his gaze at her and studied her body language before answering.

"Quite frankly, I think we're much safer out here than indoors. At least out here, you can see them coming. If you're nervous about it you can climb up into a tree to sleep. I don't think I've seen any of them climb." As he spoke he stepped over to one of the many trees and pointed up. The tree he stood under had thick branches which looked able to hold her weight and they were high enough up off the ground that a passerby wouldn't likely spot her.

"I'm not sure I can climb up there." Elsa responded as she stared up at the imposing tree.

"Sure you can. Just make sure you don't fall out when you go to sleep. I'll take first watch if you'd like." Woody moved back to sit on his stump.

"Where have you been staying this whole time? It's been a few days since all this started happening." Woody asked as Elsa attempted to climb up. She had both arms grasped firmly on a branch and swung her leg up onto the branch. She paused to catch her breath and adjust her grip.

"I found a place that seemed pretty safe." She began, tepidly. The ordeal of the past three days weighed heavily on her mind.

"I thought I would be able to barricade myself in a house and wait until help arrived. So I found a two story house and did my best to block the windows and doors. Then I went upstairs and jammed as much furniture as I could into the stairwell. That was my first day spent, blocking myself in. The next day I woke up and I heard movement downstairs. Turns out a couple of girls had broken in and were shouting at each other. I overheard their conversation and one of them was bleeding heavily so I decided to go and help them. That was a stupid mistake." She paused here as she shuddered, the next part of her story played vividly in her mind. "I made my presence known and that I could help them. The girl that was bleeding, her name was Nancy. Her friend, Giselle, was wrapping up her arm in a towel. They seemed pretty scared when I came down the stairs. I checked Nancy's arm while Giselle tried to find some food. I found out that Nancy had been bitten by one of them."

"Probably a runner." Woody interjected. Elsa looked down from her tree branch with a raised brow, as if asking the cowboy to explain.

"I've come across two different kinds of infected people; walkers and runners. The walkers are stupid and I don't think they can see too well. But the runners are smart. They can hear and see and will hunt you down. Those were walkers that were chasing you earlier. If it had been a runner, you probably would have died."

"Good to know. Anyway. We ate some food Giselle found in a cupboard and we decided to wait for help together. I double checked the barricades and went back upstairs to sleep. The next morning I wake up because Giselle is screaming."

"Nancy turned." The cowboy interrupted again.

"How did you know?" Elsa asked, alarmed.

"Takes about two or three days before you turn. My friend got bit in the first hour after everything started. He turned yesterday." Woody was silent as he remembered his friend, Rex. After several minutes of silence, Elsa continued her story.

"I watched Nancy eat Giselle. I could still hear her screaming right up until Nancy bit into her neck. All of a sudden the house was quiet, except for the sound of chewing. I climbed out a window onto the roof and jumped down. That was this morning." Elsa let out a sigh and closed her eyes, trying not to envision the gruesome scene she had witnessed. The screams still rang in her ears.

"At sunrise, we make a break for the QZ." Woody spoke up from his stump. He began to gather some loose branches and began to build a fire.

"Won't a fire attract them here?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"Maybe. I'd like to be able to see something coming though rather than have them sneak up on me in the dark." Woody pulled a flint out of his pocket and lit the tinder. He placed the tinder under his makeshift pile of branches and blew into the flames. The branches caught fire as the sun began to set and the forest settled down for the night.

"Try to get some sleep. I'll wake you if anything happens." Woody sat cross-legged in front of the fire and stared pensively into the darkness beyond.

* * *

The night passed without incident, to Woody's relief. He had crept into a nearby tree sometime around midnight and had dozed off while the fire dwindled down to embers. Elsa was awoken by a sunbeam in her face. She raised a hand to block the light as she slowly opened her eyes. She was surprised to find that it was morning and that she was several feet in the air. Remembering the events of last night, she calmed down and scanned the ground for the errant cowboy. She saw the smoldering pile of ash where the fire had been the previous night but no sign of Woody.

"Woody. Where are you?" Elsa shout-whispered into the misty morning. Her answer was a groggy groan and a sigh followed by the crash of a man falling from a tree.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Elsa sat bolt upright at the sound and turned her head to see Woody pulling himself from the bush he had fallen into. She began to carefully make her way down from her perch while Woody extricated himself from the foliage.

"Yeah I'm fine, just my pride got bruised. And my ass." He muttered as he rubbed at his sore behind.

"Well we should get moving. The sun's up and we have to get to the stadium QZ. My sister and my friend are probably waiting there for me." Elsa made her way over to the sore man as he continued to massage at his back. He grumbled his agreement as he shouldered his pack and rifle and set off through the trees once more.

"I'm glad nothing happened last night. I was dead tired." Woody spoke to the woman who followed just behind him.

"Me too." There walk was peppered with mundane banter as the two trekked through the forest. They broke out of the trees to find the highway on the other side with its miles of abandoned cars.

"There's the stadium. We should be there in about an hour." Woody pointed to the large metal structure in the distance. It was much closer now than Elsa realized and she breathed out a sigh of relief at the sight of civilization. They picked their way down the steep embankment onto the highway below and followed the pavement toward the quarantine zone. As they drew closer, Elsa began to pick up the sounds of thousands of people inside.

"I can hear it from here. There must be a lot of people already there." Woody perked his ears at the sound as well.

"Yeah. Salvation at last." The sounds grew louder as they approached but something wasn't right. Slowly the sounds became more defined and screams could be heard from the stadium rather than the drone of hundreds of conversations.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Woody said as they made it to the fence that surrounded the mile wide parking lot. Hundreds of people were running from the stadium in all directions as soldiers tried to direct the crowd. Gunfire could be heard echoing off the building as they fired into the crowd, trying to pick out the few runners that were let loose. Elsa and Woody scaled the fence and ran toward the main gates.

"Where are you going? Run for your lives!" A panicked man screamed as he ran past. Sparing him a glance, the pair of travelers pushed through the throng of panicked people fleeing.

"Fuck, this is not good." Woody shouted over the sounds of the people. Elsa nodded in agreement as they approached the convoy of military vehicles. A helicopter roared overhead as it arrived on the scene. Elsa craned her neck to watch as the chopper circled the stadium twice. After hovering over the center for a few moments it abruptly banked away and sped off away from the stadium. The line of trucks started to move and left the parking lot as well.

"Where are they going? Is the military running away too?" Elsa asked Woody as he stared at the retreating line of vehicles. He whirled around to face her and grabbed her hand. He yanked on her arm as he took off at a sprint, following the convoy.

"Gotta move. Fuck, this is bad!" He yelled as they raced across the tarmac. They were surrounded by hysterical people as they too ran for their lives across the parking lot.

"Oh shit!" Elsa yelled out as she was tripped up by a runner that was dragging itself along the ground. It thrashed at her with its arms, unable to give chase because of its missing legs. The body had been severed at the hip and the torso pulled itself along, desperate to attack her. She kicked at its head and pulled out her gun. One squeeze of the trigger and the thrashing stopped. A hole the size of a golf ball splattered blood like a volcano signaling the crazed torso's demise.

"You okay? We gotta get the hell out of here!" Woody came back to check on her as he tugged on her arm again.

"What the hell is going on?" Elsa asked no one in particular as she stared, horrified, at the stadium. The rumbling of a jet engine could be heard in the distance as two fighter jets streaked overhead.

"That's what the hell is going on." The cowboy pointed up at the F-18s as they dropped their payload on the stadium. The explosion shook the ground with an unbelievable force as they were knocked off their feet from the shockwave. A fireball erupted over the stadium as a shower of shrapnel and sparks rained down. Smoke billowed out from the rubble as the F-18s circled back once more to drop more ordnance on the target. Elsa and Woody and thousands of people ran for their lives as the military firebombed the former quarantine zone. Reaching the relative safety of the fence, they climbed back over and watched as the building collapsed in on itself. Woody swiped at the soot on his face while Elsa stared at the rubble. Her thoughts quickly turned back to the reason she had come here in the first place.

"Oh my God, where is Anna now?"

* * *

Chapter two down. Sorry for the long wait. I tried to do this while simultaneously re-writing chapter one. Look for a rewrite in the future. I will try to get the next one out by Saturday.

Death count: Hans(Frozen), Nancy(Enchanted), and Giselle(Enchanted).

Chapter three: Pretty Maids All in a Row


	3. Pretty Maids All in a Row

Chapter 3: Pretty Maids All in a Row

A thick layer of dust and smoke enveloped the field, blotting out the sun and filling people's lungs. Elsa collapsed to the ground in tears. Her sobs brought the attention of a man nearby.

"Lady, now's not the time to cry, everyone's gotta get the hell outta here." The stranger said. Elsa raised her head at his voice.

"Elsa! Can you hear me?" Woody's voice called out from the smoke. Her ears perked at hearing her name and she swiped at the tears in her eyes. Her voice still thick from the smoke and the crying, she answered back. "I'm here, Woody."

"Elsa, huh. Come on, let me help you up." The stranger extended a hand down to the blonde. Uncertain whether to trust him or not, she decided she was too emotionally drained to care and took the proffered hand.

"The name's Flynn. Flynn Rider. I think your friend is looking for you." A gunshot rang out followed by the gurgling sound of a dying walker. Woody appeared from the smoke, his rifle trained at Flynn. The man in green immediately dropped Elsa's hand and put his hands up in surrender.

"Easy buddy, just helping the lady here." The cowboy's rifle stayed trained on him a second longer before he dropped his sights and stepped toward the pair.

"We have to move. I don't know how many more of them are here. I don't think the military got them all." Woody glanced nervously around, the smoke was beginning to settle.

"Yeah, I don't think they planned that through, they killed a bunch of people in that stadium." Flynn jerked a thumb in the direction of the crumbling NRG sign and the pile of rubble that was the stadium. "Yeah there were a bunch of zombies in there too, but there must have been some way to deal with it without blowing the place up."

"What did you call them?" Elsa and Woody asked, simultaneously.

"Zombies."

Woody barked out a quick laugh before biting his tongue.

"This ain't no science fiction movie. There's no such thing as zombies." The cowboy brushed the thought off as foolish.

"If they're not zombies, what do you call them?" Flynn crossed his arms over his chest, a defiant look on his face.

"I don't know what they are. Just, these people are sick. And we will be too if we don't get to safety. Right now." Woody crossed his own arms over his chest, his face mirrored Flynn's.

"You're right Woody. But where the hell do we go from here? If you haven't noticed the world's going to shit all around us. People are eating people and the military is killing civilians. I don't think there's even a government that is still functioning. And I don't know where Anna is or if she's even still alive..." The thought of her sister came rushing to the forefront of her mind and tears began to well up again. She tried to hold back the burst of emotion but a sob broke loose.

"Hey, I'm sure she's still alive. Don't cry. I can't handle it when girls cry." Flynn rubbed soothing circles into her shoulders. "Who is she now?"

"Anna, is her sister. They were supposed to meet here." The cowboy answered him gruffly.

"Well if she wasn't here when all that went down..."he gestured at the rubble "then I have a pretty good idea where she would be off to next." Woody pulled the man away from the blonde and turned him around to face him.

"And where would that be?" He asked, as he stared down his nose at the shorter man.

"Austin, everyone was told to evacuate to Austin. The state has a really big QZ set up at the racetrack there."

"Is that a fact?" Woody asked him sarcastically.

"That is a fact, Jack." Flynn poked the cowboy in the chest. "My girlfriend called me and told me she would be waiting for me there."

"Wait, you have a phone that works?" Elsa pulled on his arm to whirl him around to face her.

"Well, not really. She called yesterday. I think the cellphone towers went down last night." He said sheepishly. Elsa narrowed her eyes at the man before walking off determinedly.

"We need a car. I am not walking all the way to Austin." Elsa answered the unasked question that the two men were about to raise.

"If we can get to it, I have a car. It's parked at the University of Houston. It's not too far away." Flynn pointed in the direction across town.

"If we leave now, we should be able to get there by sundown." Woody held his hands up to the sun and tried to estimate how much time was left. "We'd have to camp out overnight though. I ain't driving in the dark with those things wandering around. If we break down in the middle of nowhere, we're fucked."

"Great, we'll all go together! 'Safety in numbers' I always say." Flynn cheerfully linked his arms with Elsa and Woody. "And may I remind you, it's my car. I'll do the driving." He eyed the cowboy warily, his eyebrow cocked.

"Fine." "Sounds alright to me." The newly formed group set off for the university.

* * *

The group walked across town in silence. The buildings of downtown Houston looked deserted as they passed through.

"I guess everyone flew the coop. I haven't seen anyone else walking out here but us." Flynn stared up at the tall buildings as he let out a low whistle.

"That may be a good or a bad sign." Woody replied. He glanced all around and assessed their surroundings. Not a soul stirred in what used to be a bustling metropolis. The streets were devoid of movement and the tall glass and steel structures blocked their view of the horizon. If something were to come out and attack there were few options that they had. A metallic screech rang against the buildings and the group of travelers ducked behind a parked car. Tense moments followed as they tried to discern what had made the sound. A stray rubbish dumpster, blown by the wind perhaps, wheeled its way down an incline before smashing into another car. Three sets of eyes peered over the trunk lid at the green metal box that had smashed the economy car.

"Probably just the wind, right?" Flynn asked hopefully. He shakily got to his feet and walked over to inspect the damage.

"Let's just hurry up and get the hell out of here." Woody tugged on the other man's arm as he tried to look at the contents of the dumpster. Elsa jogged to catch up to the two men as they set off again for the university. The group let out a collective held breath after a couple more blocks of no incidents.

"Just another couple miles and we're there." Flynn pointed at the break in the skyline. Elsa and Woody swiveled their heads to look in the direction his finger was pointing.

"Sun's going down, we better hurry. We gotta find a safe place to stay for the night." The other two nodded their heads in assent as they followed the cowboy out of the central business district.

The campus of the University of Houston was a mess when they arrived. Sometime in the past week, a fire had broken out and several of the building's facades were blackened. There were books and bags scattered across the lawns from fleeing students. A catering truck had found its way into the library's entrance, effectively blocking access to the building. The trio walked through the abandoned campus, keeping a lookout for any movement. When they approached the dorms they noticed that most of the entrance doors to the buildings had been barricaded. Sofas, beds, vending machines, and other large appliances were stacked up to block the doors. A noise from above signaled that they were being watched.

"Hey, what the hell are you guys doing?!" A female voice yelled down to the group below. Flynn and Woody stopped what they were doing and the sofa they had propped up fell back into the pile with a crash. A blonde girl had stuck her head out of one of the third story windows and was staring down at the trio.

"Just came to find a place to stay for the night. We'll be gone in the morning." Flynn called up to the girl. Woody turned back to pulling a refrigerator from the pile and sent an avalanche of household furniture into the walkway. The resounding crash brought the attention of several other people as windows across the building opened to see what the commotion was.

"Stop doing that, they'll hear you!" Someone shouted from the fifth floor. As if on cue, a gurgling shriek came from across the field as a runner charged at them. Elsa and Flynn stared at the incoming runner in horror while Woody furiously worked at clearing the debris. A whistle sounded out as someone lowered an emergency rope ladder from the second floor. Elsa was the first to the ladder and scrambled up the rope rungs. Flynn followed shortly after, trying not to stare at the shapely behind that was swaying above him.

"Woody, forget that, get your ass up here!" Flynn yelled at the man. The cowboy growled in frustration as he turned to the ladder and stepped onto the first rung. He paused a moment in thought before stepping back off and turning to face the snarling beast that was fast approaching. He brought his gun to bare and fired off a single round. The bullet ripped through its' head and it fell back in a heap. Smirking to himself, Woody turned back to the ladder and climbed up. He then hoisted the ladder back up into the window so that nothing could follow them.

"Was that completely necessary?" Flynn asked angrily as Woody turned from the window. The cowboy looked from Elsa to Flynn and then to the person who had helped them. He was an average college boy, dark hair and blue eyes. He introduced himself as Eric and that the group was welcome to the building. He informed them that several of the rooms were abandoned, the occupants either fled or were killed in the initial outbreak.

"Thanks for the help kid, really. Elsa, Flynn, let's go find a place to hunker down. We leave at sunrise." Woody had somehow taken on the role of group leader. He guessed it was only natural since he was several years older than the other two and seemed much more experienced with a gun. They thanked Eric for the rescue and ascended the stairwell to the third floor. Upon exiting the stairwell, the group was confronted by the first girl they encountered.

"Who let you into the building?" The girl asked, hands crossed across her chest. She was joined shortly after by two other girls. One had short black hair while the other was also blonde, her hair pulled into a bun atop her head. The group was at a standoff in the hallway with Woody stopped in the doorway, Flynn and Elsa behind him. The older man rolled his eyes and pushed past the three girls.

"We don't have time for this, ladies." He gruffly brushed them off as he walked down the hall. Elsa stood in the doorway now, the three girls staring at the blonde who was busy fiddling with the end of her braid.

"Who do you think you are pal?" The first blonde turned to follow the cowboy. He whirled around on her and matched her stride for stride before they were staring each other down again.

"Look here missy. We just ran across the city to get away from those walking killers and we just want a place to rest for the night. We'll stay out of your way and we'll be gone by morning. Then you can go back to being queen of this godforsaken castle. Until then, quit the drama and leave us be." The girl stared, mouth agape, at the tirade that was unleashed upon her. Her two friends glanced uneasily at each other. With an angry huff, Woody turned his back on the girls and continued down the hall. He stopped at a half ajar door and pushed it open to find an empty room. He stepped in and slammed the door behind him.

"Don't mind him, he's just a cranky old man." Flynn stepped into the hallway and greeted the girls. "Hi. My name's Flynn. How are you lovely ladies doing today?" He grinned cheekily at them. The girl with short hair giggled and blushed.

"Oh, we're just fine. My name is Snow. This is Aurora and that's Cindy. She introduced her friends. Cindy still wore a scowl on her face while Aurora smiled prettily at Flynn. He flexed his charm muscles while Elsa rolled her eyes at the exchange.

"How is it that you guys survived here in the dorms? It's been nearly a week. What do you do for food and water?" Elsa was also curious as to how these girls had survived without water or electricity. They looked like they had never spent a day in the wilderness in their lives. She wasn't one to talk though, her skin was pale as could be. Elsa was interrupted from her sizing up of the girls' survival readiness when Snow answered Flynn's question.

"There's plenty of food still in the dorms. Most of the students left when the military rolled through to round up survivors. The water is still running but there's no electricity."

"How much longer do you think you can hold out here?" Elsa finally spoke up. Her silence broken, the three coeds narrowed their eyes at the tall blonde girl.

"Oh how silly of me. This is Elsa. You girls look about the same age. Elsa, did you go to school here too?" Flynn was oblivious to the glares as he introduced the girls.

"We've never met but my sister knows them." Anna had also gone to the University of Houston. She had spoken of the three cheerleaders in her class that never did any work and spent class time texting or taking selfies in the back. Elsa was unimpressed with the three of them and decided not to make a scene. She left the group in the hallway and went off on her own in search of a room to sleep in. Flynn stayed behind to flirt with the girls while Cindy glared at the door Elsa disappeared into.

* * *

Several hours passed by while Elsa fell asleep in what must have been another girl's room. The unicorn poster and the pink bed sheets were a dead giveaway. A knock on the door roused her from her sleep. She blearily made her way to the door, the sun long gone and the only light was coming from the moon. She opened the door to find Woody and Flynn; Woody didn't look pleased while Flynn had an apologetic look on his face.

"Our buddy Flynn here has invited the girls to come with us to Austin." Woody informed the blonde.

"They asked where we were headed and found out that I have a car. They talked me into letting them tag along." He shrugged his shoulders apologetically while Woody pinched the bridge of his nose, no doubt a headache setting on.

"And how many people can you fit in your car? Last I counted, there was only the three of us. Add the three girls and that's six."

"That guy Eric downstairs has a van." Aurora appeared behind the pair of men.

"I'm sure we could convince him to let us take it. I think he has a crush on Cindy." Upon hearing the conversation in the hallway, Cindy and Snow also showed up. Having heard enough, Elsa sighed and closed the door, shutting everyone out in the hallway while she flopped back into bed. There were knocks on the door from Flynn trying to coax her back out.

"Come on Elsa, it'll be fine. It's safer to travel in numbers right?" He pleaded through the door.

"Go away." She pulled a pillow over her head, muffling out the sounds in the hall.

"Ok, we'll leave you alone. See you in the morning." With that the group left her alone again. Woody pulled on Flynn's ear to prevent him from talking to the girls further. He was sure he would offer all of their possessions if he kept it up. The sounds of doors closing signaled that everyone had left her alone and it was safe for her to go back to sleep.

In the morning the group of six made their way back downstairs to Eric's room. They each had packed up some essentials and carried small backpacks. Cindy was the one to knock on the door. Eric answered on the second knock, opening the door to the sight of six people in his hall.

"Hey Eric. We were wondering if we could use your van. Mr. Woody is taking us all to Austin where the government is setting up a new quarantine zone." She batted her eyelashes at the boy who seemed skeptical of the plan.

"I'll let you use the van..., but only if I can come with you." He crossed his arms over his chest, pleased that he was able to bargain his way into joining the group. Woody pushed Cindy out of the way and stepped into the boy's room.

"Fine, just hand over the keys. We're on a tight schedule." Eric turned to grab his keys from the dresser and led the group through his room to the ladder.

"Just wait here while I pack." As he went about his room gathering supplies, Woody and Flynn lowered the ladder. After some trouble getting the girls down the ladder they were finally on the ground and walking across the campus to the parking structure. It was dark underground with the only light coming from the emergency exit signs that were still somehow illuminated.

"You couldn't have parked on the top floor? What if something else is down here?" Snow and Aurora cowered at the back of the group. Elsa gave them a shove from behind to keep them moving. Flashlights were pulled out and the path was lit before them.

"Yeah, but what if something is down here?" Flynn's knees shook as he followed close behind Woody. He tripped over a curb in the dark and let out a string of curses. The commotion must have been loud because there were two runners who were suddenly upon them from the darkness. The girls screamed, as did Flynn and they all sprinted through the concrete structure. Eric led the way to his van while Woody trailed behind. One of the runners grabbed onto his shoulder and spun him around. He was suddenly knocked to the ground by a snarling beast. It clawed at his face and arms while he fought back. He punched it several times in the face before flipping it onto it's back. Elsa returned to kick it in the side and she drew her gun, ready to shoot. Woody lowered her hand and tugged her along.

"No time for that. Just get to the damn van." The van coughed to life at the far end of the building and the headlights turned on, indicating the location of the group to the stragglers. Flynn and the girls piled into the backseat while Eric put it into gear and pulled out of the stall. Another runner appeared at the open door on the side of the car and growled at the occupants. It grabbed at Flynn's legs while Eric sped off towards Woody and Elsa. Flynn desperately kicked at his attacker, trying to dislodge it from the van. The screaming was silenced by a single gunshot which dropped the zombie from the van where it was promptly run over. Eric brought the van to a halt as Elsa jumped in through the sliding door, her pistol still smoking. She slammed the door shut and Woody took his seat in the front passenger seat. Confirming everyone was in the van, Eric slammed on the gas and sped out of the garage. They burst into the sunlight and left the campus behind.

"Hey, I thought I called shotgun?" Everyone let out a groan of frustration at Flynn who simply shrugged.

* * *

This originally had a section where we followed Anna and Kristoff but this was taking too long so I decided to split it up into two chapters. Expect Anna and Kristoff in the next chapter along with another Disney couple and another princess. Any guesses as to who?

I also forgot that I had Rex from Toy Story killed offscreen in Woody's internal monologue. More characters in trouble next week.

Chapter 4: Last Good Time in Town


	4. Last Good Time in Town

This is that monster update that I promised. Anna reappears in this chapter as well as a couple of unexpected characters. Please stick around to the end, I promise it's worth it. Also, be sure to read the full a/n at the bottom as well. If you can. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 4: Last Good Time in Town

The drive out of the city was quiet. The three cheerleaders sat in the back row of the van and were still shaken from there latest encounter. Elsa sat in the center row with Flynn who was humming to himself as he stared out the window. Woody rode shotgun and had pulled the vanity mirror down so that he could keep an eye on the occupants behind him. Eric calmly drove the van out of town, slowing occasionally to weave around abandoned vehicles. Most of the roads were clear though there were a few crashed cars that had never been removed from the road. For the first five minutes or so, Eric was following the normal traffic laws of stopping at stop signs and driving on the right side of the road. Remembering that there probably weren't any police officers who would care, he drove straight through intersections without a second glance. As they neared the outskirts of the city they approached a strip mall on the side of the road. A typical roadside gathering of American shopping outlets including a McDonalds and a Dress Barn, the store that caught Woody's attention was the gun store.

"Pull over here. We should get some supplies before we hit the open road." Eric dutifully brought the van to a stop in one of the parking stalls.

"Why are we stopping?" One of the girls asked from the backseat. She had apparently dozed off and was unaware of her surroundings.

"Last stop before the Interstate takes us to Austin. Better to get supplies now than to get caught out in the middle of nowhere." Woody climbed out of the front seat and opened the sliding panel door for the occupants in the back of the van to get out. Flynn hopped out and made a beeline for the men's room. Woody stuck his hand out to assist the girls out of the van. Elsa refused the hand and jumped out herself. After a pause, Woody turned back to the three other girls in the van.

"Ladies, let's not spend too much time dallying." Snow was the first out of the van and thanked Woody for his kindness. Aurora was next and she took Woody's hand timidly before easing herself down. "Such a gentleman" she remarked as she and Snow turned to look back at Cindy. The blonde still seated in the back smacked the cowboy's hand away and stepped down from the van.

"I'm on to you cowboy. Don't you start getting any ideas." She looped her arms with the other girls and they sauntered off. Woody let out a sigh and closed the door. Eric had walked around to join Woody.

"You get used to the attitude. She grew up poor so I think she built this persona up as a defense mechanism." The boy offered as an explanation. Woody gave him a questioning glance to which he just shrugged. A rare moment of lucid thought from the college boy.

"Come on, let's get you a gun. That way you can at least defend yourself." Eric followed behind as the cowboy led him to the guns and ammo store. Flynn came whistling out of the bathroom, having emptied his bladder. He smiled and winked at the girls and continued his strut over to the other men. Elsa observed all of this from the bench that sat in front of the store.

"Elsa, go with the girls. Find some food and water for the group. I'll get these boys equipped." Woody tugged on the door to the shop to find it was locked. Elsa stood angrily and marched over to the trio of men.

"Why do I have to watch those three bimbos?" She pointed accusingly in the direction they had wandered off. "And who put you in charge? I know these two aren't man enough for the job but you just assume that you're group leader?" She drew her pistol and swung it at one of the glass panels on the door, shattering it. She reached her hand inside and turned the lock, granting access to the weapons behind.

"In case you haven't noticed, I can take care of myself." Tirade over, she turned to open the door. Woody stopped her by placing his foot in the door's path and grasping onto her forearm. She turned furious eyes at the cowboy who gave her a menacing look in response.

"Look, I don't care who's in charge. I only suggested that you watch the girls because you're the only one I can trust to do the job. And you're the only other person here who's armed. Now if you want to throw a tantrum, that's fine. But just go watch the girls. I don't want them getting themselves killed. Boys, get in the store." Woody barked at the two men who were casually looking at anything other than the feuding pair. Suddenly dragged into the conversation, they quickly ducked under Elsa's arm and into the darkness. Woody released his grasp on the blonde's arm and let out a sigh.

"I know you can take care of yourself. That's why you're in charge of the girls. I know they won't listen to me." Elsa let out a huff as her arm sagged. She nodded her head once in agreement and took her hand off the door.

"Fine." With that she left the boys alone in the darkened store while she went off in search of the three coeds. She found them browsing around inside a clothing store that had its window smashed in. She climbed in over the broken glass, her feet making crunching sounds as she stepped down. This store was also dark but it was much lighter inside due to the wide windows.

"Hey, we gotta find some food and water." She called into the shadows. "There's a mini mart two stores down." Elsa continued to walk through the clothing carousels. The mannequins stared back at her blankly in response.

"I know you're in here, I just saw you." She was getting frustrated at the girls' attempts to turn this into a hide and seek game. Movement out of the corner of her eye brought her attention to the dressing rooms. She stepped into the dark corridor where there were four doors. Only one was closed so she sauntered over and rapped sharply on the door. "Come on, we don't have time for this." She tried to peek through the slats at the occupant on the other side. The door swung open to reveal Snow in a blue dress.

"What do you think?" She asked the surprised blonde. She twirled around in place to show off the back as the skirt fanned out around her. Finished with her twirl she giggled cutely and went into a 'ta-da' pose.

"That's great, now where are the other two?" Elsa dismissed the other girl. She turned her head at Snow's finger and found the other two girls peering into the dressing room corridor. Sighing at the ditzy girls and their antics she brushed past the other two who had converged on Snow to congratulate her on finding such a cute outfit.

"Let's go. We don't have time for this." Two hands gripped onto her and stopped her from leaving. She looked behind to find Aurora and Cindy holding onto her.

"Oh come on Elsa, live a little. I'm sure we could find something in here that could make even you look attractive." Cindy teased. Breaking their grasp on her wrists, Elsa whirled on the girls.

"I am going to ignore that comment because I don't need an argument right now. I am going to go find some food and water for the group. If you want to stay here and play princess dress-up, that's fine with me." With that she climbed back over the windowsill into the sunlight. Cindy and Aurora gave each other curious glances before shrugging and following her out.

"Snow, we're leaving." Aurora called out.

"I'll be right there. There's just one more outfit that I want to try on." Was the answer from the darkness.

"Ok, don't take forever." Aurora sing-songed back. Cindy and Aurora followed the quickly retreating Elsa as she power walked down the sidewalk toward the mini mart. It too was locked. Taking a look at the glass, Elsa noticed that it was tempered. There was no way she was going to break it like she had with the gun store.

"Damn, the door's locked." She muttered to herself. She looked around for another way in when Cindy stepped up to the door. She pulled out a nail file and slid it between the door and the jamb. A click was heard as the lock was disengaged and Cindy triumphantly pushed the door open. She smirked at Elsa who gave her a withering glare.

"Door's open." Cindy said haughtily. She entered the store with Aurora quick on her heels. Silently counting to ten to calm herself, Elsa followed. The inside of the store was a mess. Knocked over shelves and broken displays greeted the three girls. Making a quick search of the interior, Elsa saw that there was a service door on the side of the building that was wide open.

"Looks like we weren't the first ones here. Grab what you can. We might not be alone. Elsa made her way to the checkout stand where there was a plastic bag dispenser. She pulled a few off and handed them to the other girls. They browsed the aisles for anything that looked edible. Luckily, while the store was a mess, it appeared that most of the merchandise was left untouched. Whoever had broken in was probably more interested in money than food. A scream could be heard from outside that quickly brought the attention of the girls. Elsa was the first to dash outside and to see what had happened. The boys also burst out from across the way upon hearing the scream. Looking at each other with puzzled looks, they scanned the parking lot for what had made the sound. A second scream rang out of the broken window of the clothing boutique and the sounds of a skirmish could be heard inside.

* * *

"Snow!" Aurora and Cindy ran towards the sound of their friend who must have been in the midst of an epic struggle. The sound of a gunshot followed by silence brought everyone to their knees. Aurora and Cindy skidded to a halt and crumpled to the ground in fear. The boys all dove for cover at the sound; Woody behind a pillar while Flynn and Eric jumped headfirst into a bush. Elsa crawled to her hands and knees as she made her way over to the two girls who were beginning to cry. Woody brought his rifle to bear as he crept toward the open window. Taking a glance into the darkness he tried to see what had happened.

"Whoever you are, you should come out. There's six of us out here and we're all armed." Woody cautiously stuck his head into the store and projected his voice. Meanwhile, Elsa had made it past the girls and was now at the other end of the store. While Woody stepped over the window frame, Elsa scanned the surroundings for anything that might attack them from behind.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." She whispered to Woody. The 'pop-pop-pop' of machine gun fire erupted from the parking lot as the side of the building was peppered with bullets. Elsa dove in through the window, cutting her hand on the broken glass. Woody pressed himself up against the inside of the building as he tried to gauge which direction the shots were coming from. Elsa rose to her feet and pulled her own gun out. Whimpering could be heard in the direction where she had last left Snow. There was a break in the gunfire which Woody took as a sign to check how the others were doing. Flynn and Eric quickly scrambled across the walkway toward the two girls and pulled them behind some stone benches. The cowboy was still trying to find the shooter when more shots erupted from outside as a second volley arced into the open window. While Woody concentrated on the attacker outside, Elsa stalked whatever it was that had attacked Snow in the store.

The shadows and the mannequins played tricks on her eyes. Every turn, a motionless face met her. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as she tried to listen for anything to make a move. She crept past another eerie mannequin and just happened to glance in the mirror. A flash of movement caught her eye and she spun around, training her gun on the shadowy figure that was lunging toward her. She fired at her attacker who immediately dropped to the ground, clutching its shoulder.

"Elsa, find Snow! Let's get the hell out of here!" Not bothering with the limp body of her pursuant, Elsa raced into the dressing rooms to find Snow slumped against a wall. Blood spatter covered the walls and mirrors as Snow breathed heavily. The bleeding had seeped through the skirt she was wearing, indicating she had been shot in the thigh. The blonde pulled a shirt off of a nearby rack and wrapped it angrily around the injured girl's leg.

"This is why we always stay together." She muttered to the weeping girl. Her makeshift tourniquet done, she threw the girl's arm over her shoulder and hoisted her up.

"You have to try to walk. Just lean on me and we'll get outside. You don't want to die here do you?" She spoke hurriedly into Snow's ear. A shake of her head was the only response. Taking that as the go ahead, she began to walk Snow out into the open space of the clothing store.

"Who the hell is shooting at us?" Elsa whispered harshly as she struggled to pull Snow towards Woody. There was a pause in the shooting which Elsa and Woody used to pull the bleeding girl out of the store. The cowboy signaled across to the group cowering behind the bench. Flynn pulled out a pistol which he acquired from the gun store and opened fire in the direction where he thought the attacker was. Using that as a distraction, Eric leaped over the bench and made a sprint for the van.

"Snow's hit. Girls you're gonna have to book it to the van." Woody quickly grabbed up Snow into a bridal carry and followed Elsa down the path toward the parking lot. The mysterious attacker began to open fire on the van, the sound of bullets echoing off the metal. Flynn and Elsa turned their attention to the new direction the shots were coming from and fired off a few rounds each. The shots at the van stopped and Eric was able to slide into the driver's seat. He quickly started it up and backed out of the stall hastily, clipping the car behind him. Aurora and Cindy yanked the panel door open and jumped in with Woody close behind. Seeing that most of the group was in the van, Flynn vaulted over the bench and sprinted down to the waiting vehicle. Elsa piled into the back while Flynn grabbed shotgun.

"Floor it!" Woody shouted. Not hesitating, Eric mashed the loud pedal and screeched out of the parking lot. The van bounced over a curb and sped off down the highway, leaving their attacker behind. With the bullets no longer flying in the air, the group was able to turn their attention to the bleeding girl.

"We've gotta stop the bleeding. This tourniquet is okay for now but she's still losing blood." A sharp gasp of pain rang through the van as Elsa plunged her finger into the wound. The pain was so intense that Snow wilted in Woody's arm and passed out.

"Her pulse is still strong. She's just passed out." The cowboy assured the others. The group took a collective sigh of relief as the adrenaline from the ordeal wore off. With the wide open highway ahead of them Elsa was able to let her mind wander. What has Anna been up to? Is she okay? How would Anna handle this situation?

* * *

Three days ago...

Kristoff brought Anna a cup of coffee as she sat dejectedly on a cot. They had arrived at the NRG stadium's quarantine zone largely unscathed after being split up from Elsa. The fire axe that he had taken came in handy on more than one occasion as he was able to repel any attackers with it. Safe with the other refugees in the QZ, they waited patiently for the arrival of the blonde for two days. With each day, new refugees arrived but none wore the blue jacket and blonde braid of Elsa. Anna thanked Kristoff for the coffee and took a sip of the lukewarm liquid. She took a look around at the other people around her. People from all over the city had run here to escape what was being called an epidemic.

There had been announcements and updates from the outside world about what was happening and it was not good news. An intense viral outbreak had started in the southern United States. It may have been connected to the cargo ships that turned up in New Orleans and Christchurch and other Gulf ports. Infected people showed no outward signs while they slowly lost their minds. They either became intensely aggressive and chased after people in fits of murderous rage or they became vegetable like and stalked around aimlessly. The first type had been called a runner; as in a person that would run and chase after you. These were invariably more dangerous than the second type, the walker. Walkers were slow and lethargic but would still attempt to kill if they got too close. Infected people were found to be highly contagious and spread the infection through blood.

"I'm sorry it's cold. They don't have any hot coffee." Kristoff apologized as Anna made a face at the cup. She set the cup down at her feet and continued to stare off into the crowd.

"Do you think she's even still alive?" She asked no one in particular. The big man sat down next to her on the cot and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She'll turn up eventually. She's tough. Tougher than the both of us. Your dad trained her in all that hardcore survival stuff. I know you hated it and that's why you never learned." Anna flopped onto her back and stared up at the stadium's domed ceiling.

"I just wish we could be together again. I don't like not knowing where she is." The chatter in the stadium grew and soon thousands of people were all talking at once. Several of the cots around them emptied out as their occupants left to see what the commotion was. A new group of survivors was being let into the quarantine zone. Trying to not get her hopes up, Anna and Kristoff went with the crowd to see if any of their loved ones had arrived. There were cries of jubilation as husbands and wives reunited. Children were swept into their parents' arms. A man with crutches was hugged by two other men. It seemed more and more people were being reunited but Elsa still remained elusive. Soon enough, the gates closed again and there were no more admittances for the day. Anna sighed dejectedly and walked back to her cot.

"What're we gonna do?" She cried into her arm as she curled up into a ball. Kristoff rubbed soothing circles into her back as she wept. Eventually she fell asleep, exhausted from her emotional outburst.

* * *

She awoke with a start when a piercing scream ripped through the stadium. It must have been close noon when suddenly all hell broke loose. People screamed and ran for their lives as they scrambled over upturned cots and other people trying to get away from some unknown threat. Kristoff yanked Anna up off the cot and they hurdled over cots to get toward the exits. To their left they saw something tackle a person and begin to rip into the person's face.

"Holy shit, they got in!" Kristoff yelled as he put himself between it and Anna. "Anna, run!"

They dodged more fleeing survivors and attacking runners as they attempted to get out of the chaos. There was a large bottleneck as people pushed their way through the gates. Anna and Kristoff were stuck in the crush of people and were slowly separated in the panic.

"Kristoff!"

"Anna!"

They screamed overhead as they tried to track where the other had gone. They pushed and shoved their way out into the open air outside. Men dressed in military fatigues tried to direct the massive crowd of people but the panic had set in. People ran in every direction away from the building while thousands were still trapped inside. Gunfire erupted all around as the military fired into the crowd. Runners had gotten mixed into the crowd and were attacking everything that moved. They were in a frenzy at all the noise and movement and lashed out against the men wielding guns. A frantic voice on the loudspeakers called for a full retreat as helicopters roared overhead. Kristoff saw the familiar red braids of Anna through the throngs and pushed his way over to her.

"There you are. Let's get the hell out of here." He kicked an attacker in the face and pulled Anna out from under another as they twisted themselves free from the fight.

"Kristoff, look." Anna pointed to the sky as the helicopters retreated as two fighter jets screamed over them.

"Not good." Kristoff muttered as they sprinted as fast as they could away from what was obviously going to be a bombing. Two explosions went off when the bombs hit the side of the stadium. The ground shook from the impact followed by a shockwave that knocked them off their feet. Clouds of dust and shrapnel fell upon the area as Anna dazedly got back to her feet. She and Kristoff stared at the smoking rubble that once was there refuge.

"Oh my god, there were still people in there." Anna put a hand to her mouth. Kristoff spat off to the side; half to get the dirt out of his mouth and half because he was disgusted at what had happened.

"Well, there's nothing to do here. We should follow the military. They must be going somewhere where it's safe." Anna nodded her agreement as she gathered her wits. The stadium had been destroyed in an effort to contain the outbreak that had gotten into the quarantine zone. It was a drastic measure. The people all around were in various states of despair as they cried about the world coming to an end. Crying from nearby caught her attention and she turned to find a young boy trapped beneath another man. The man was obviously dead as his head had a large dent in it. The boy was no more than five years old and was crying for his mother. Kristoff also turned his attention to the trapped boy and yanked the dead weight off of the child. Anna quickly scooped the boy up and shushed him.

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe now." She whispered into his ear. He continued to cry as Kristoff led them away from the dead body and toward the fence line. The boy had a cut on his arm which wasn't bleeding heavily but looked to be fairly deep. Kristoff ripped a sleeve off another corpse's shirt and bandaged the boy up. The cries slowly turned to sniffles as Anna rocked the boy and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

"There, there. See, it's gonna be okay little guy. My name's Anna. What's yours?"

The boy sniffled mightily as a river of snot dripped off his chin. Kristoff made a face as the boy swiped it off with his sleeve.

"Cwistofer Wobin." The boy was able to lisp out. Anna decided that the boy was adorable and that she would protect him until his mother was found.

"Hey, Christopher. This is my friend Kristoff. You almost have the same name, how weird is that?" She was able to illicit a smile from the boy.

"Anna, we can't take him with us. He'll slow us down and we'll be in even more danger. Plus, what if his mother is looking for him right now?" The man crossed his arms at the seated pair who did not like his answer.

"Kristoff, he'll die out here without us. We can't just leave him. We'll look around here for his mother and if she doesn't show up by tomorrow morning, we'll take him to the nearest QZ and drop him off there." Kristoff waged a mighty war in his brain as he tried to weigh the pros and cons of traveling with a child. In the end, he knew he would never be able to win an argument against Anna and gave a sigh of defeat as he nodded. They set off in search of the boy's missing mother. There weren't too many people that had stuck around after the explosions. There was also still the threat of attack from any lingering runners. After half an hour of searching and with the sun going down, the pair gave up and set off to find shelter.

* * *

They wandered into the city center as the sun faded toward the horizon. They made their way to a fire station that sat empty. No fire engines were left in the towering garages as they had probably been called away with the first emergency calls and had been unable to return. Kristoff broke into a supply closet and took a flashlight and another fire axe to arm himself with. Anna made her way into the living quarters where she quickly found some bandages for little Christopher and some food for the group. A sweep of the rest of the building indicated that it was indeed abandoned and they breathed a sigh of relief. Kristoff ushered them into the living quarters upstairs and promptly blocked the stairs with a desk and two filing cabinets. The only way in or out of the room was down the fireman's pole that exited into the empty truck bay below. After a meal of sandwiches and twinkies, Anna laid Chris down to sleep and promptly fell asleep next to him. Kristoff kept watch until past midnight when he also fell asleep.

They woke the next morning and hurriedly ate before packing any supplies they could find. Kristoff unblocked the stairwell so that they could squeeze through and they hit the road again. Anna and Kristoff took turns carrying the boy because he couldn't walk for more than five minutes before he started to complain.

"Where are we going Kristoff?" Anna whined after another hour in the sun. It was midday and the spring sun was harsh on their backs.

"We should probably see if we can score a car. I'm sure there's somewhere that's got something we could use." Anna was happy at the suggestion of getting a car but confused as to how they would get one that worked.

"Finding a car is easy. Finding one that works is another matter." Kristoff was reluctant to agree with her but he had an idea. They made their way to a nearby Ford dealership where there were a number of new cars in the lot. Nobody was buying cars now that the apocalypse was going on.

"I'm sure no one would miss if we take one of these babies." Kristoff jerked his thumb at the row of Mustangs.

"These are new cars. I don't expect you would know how to hotwire one." Anna said pointedly, hands on her hips.

"Just watch and learn." Kristoff made his way to the gaping hole where a glass door used to be. He made a beeline to the manager's office where there was a lockbox mounted onto the wall. He passed the boy over to Anna and took his axe from her. He swung at the lock which gave way after one solid hit and the door to the case swung open.

"Take your pick." Kristoff motioned at the open metal case with dozens of key rings resting on hooks.

"Kristoff, you genius. I could kiss you." She put the boy down as she scanned through the keys and the labels on them, searching for an appropriate vehicle. She finally stopped on a key labeled Focus Tang Scrm.

"Let's go boys. Momma's got a new car!" She proudly walked down the rows of glistening vehicles while she pressed the lock and unlock buttons. A bright orange car flashed its lights and chirped indicating where it was.

"You couldn't have picked a more subtle color? Kristoff asked sarcastically as they climbed in. Anna started the car and with a small squeak from the tires, they were off.

"I would've taken a Mustang but I wasn't sure if we'd be able to make it to Austin on one tank of gas. If you haven't noticed, gas stations are probably closed. Now hold on, I like to go fast." She stamped down on the gas and took off down the highway.

As they drove through a suburban section of town Anna stopped to let Kristoff take over the driving duties. Kristoff quickly ran to the side of a nearby house to relieve himself before making his way back to the car. Movement in the bushes caught his eye and he quickly pulled his trousers up and raised his axe over his head.

"Wait, stop. Don't hurt me." A young girl appeared from the bushes. She had dark skin and spoke with a Louisiana accent. A gash on her face dribbled blood down her cheek and onto her shoulder.

"Who are you?" Kristoff asked angrily, his axe still poised to strike. The girl held her hands out to show that she was unarmed and also to keep her distance from the threatening man.

"Kristoff, what the hell is taking so long. The kid is getting cranky." Anna rounded the side of the building to see Kristoff with his axe about to swing at a young girl.

"Kristoff, what the hell? Can't you see she's hurt?" Anna placed her hand on Kristoff's elbow as he slowly lowered his weapon. Anna put herself between the stranger and the burly man.

"She snuck up on me. What was I supposed to do?" He asked angrily.

"I'm sorry about that. I've been travelin' for days and I'm just looking for some help is all. My name's Tiana." She held her hand out which Anna shook while Kristoff eyed her warily.

"I'm Anna and this is Kristoff. Don't worry about him. He's just mad because you scared him with his pants down." Anna winked at the other girl who giggled. Kristoff just hummphed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We'd be glad to help you. We're driving up to Austin since there's nothing left for us here in Houston. You're welcome to come with us." Tiana smiled and nodded gratefully as she followed the pair back to the car. Kristoff popped the hatch and placed his axe in the back. Tiana stepped beside him and pulled a menacing looking blade from beneath her leather jacket.

"It's just a machete." Kristoff continued to give her a questioning glance. "You didn't think I made it all this way without a weapon?" She asked, hands on hips.

"I suppose not..." With a final slam of the lid they walked to opposite sides of the car and got in.

"Look Christopher, we made a new friend. This is Tiana. Say hi." Anna spoke from the back seat with the young boy. Tiana swiveled around to face the boy and gave him a smile.

"Well hello there sugah. Aren't you the cutest thing?" She pinched a rosy cheek to which Christpher Robin gave a toothy grin. Tiana and Anna chattered nonsensically as Kristoff drove off, muttering about girls sneaking up on him and stupid kids.

* * *

They finally made it out of suburbia and were on their way out of Houston when Kristoff noticed a strip mall.

"Hey look, a gun store. We could probably get some weapons there. I think we should stop here." He said to no one in particular. Since he was driving there were no arguments and they pulled into an empty stall and stopped the car. They all got out of the car to stretch their legs when Tiana noticed the bullet hole ridden walls.

"There must've been some huge fight here." She let out a low whistle at the spent shell casings that littered the sidewalk. A cough alerted them that they weren't alone and sent Kristoff into security mode. He ushered the girls behind him as he took up his axe once again and walked to the side of the building. He lowered his axe at the sight that greeted him. A young girl was slumped against the side of the wall clutching her shoulder while a boy helped keep pressure on her wound.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Anna brushed past Kristoff as she knelt next to the wounded girl. The young boy swung around to face the intruders, leveling an AK-47 at Kristoff.

"Aladdin, put down the gun. I don't think they'll hurt us." The girl rasped out. Anna took over holding the cloth to the girl's wound as the boy named Aladdin lowered his gun slowly. Tiana left to go search the gun store while Anna ordered Kristoff back to the car for medical supplies.

"Who did this to you?" Anna asked the girl who was breathing more easily now that she was being tended to.

"This crazy man attacked us. A tall man with a cowboy hat and this scary lady with a blue jacket. She shot Jasmine in the store. We just came here to look for some food when they attacked us. That crazy man almost killed me but I was too fast for him." The boy spoke animatedly. The pair looked out of place in the U.S. As if sensing her next question, Jasmine decided to answer for them.

"No, we are not from here. We are from Saudi Arabia. We thought we could escape all the killing that goes on in our country. Looks like you Americans have it worse than us. We never should have left." The girl began to tear up as she spoke less to the woman tending to her and more to the boy who stood watch.

"I got the stuff, we should get going before the sun goes down." Tiana announced to the group as she made her way back. Over one shoulder she had strapped a shotgun. She handed the rifle on her other shoulder over to Kristoff who took it gratefully.

"Anna, I think you should carry this." The dark-skinned girl said as she handed her a 9mm handgun. Anna eyed the weapon before taking it hesitantly.

"Elsa had something like this." She remarked as she strapped the holster around her waist.

"We should get going Anna. When the sun goes down, who know what could happen if we stick around here." Kristoff urged. The redhead shook her pigtails as she looked back over to the pair that was still seated against the building.

"We can't just leave them. She's been shot. We can at least take them with us to Austin where she can get some proper medical care." She looked to Tiana first who shrugged her shoulders and then to Kristoff who shook his head.

"Anna, no. We can't fit two more people in the car. Plus, he almost shot me." He pointed an accusing finger at the boy who simply sneered back in response.

"She's right Kristoff. There as good as dead if we leave them here. We can squeeze. Little Chris can sit up front with me." At the mention of the forgotten little boy, Anna jerked to her feet and ran back to the car to find the little boy snoozing in the front seat.

"Damn it Kristoff! Don't you know not to leave kids unattended in a hot car?!" Anna yelled at the man. She hurriedly opened the door and scooped the boy into her arms who looked no worse for wear.

"She yells at me about everything and I just have to put up with it." He muttered to himself. He bent down and scooped the middle eastern girl up into his arms and led the way back to the car. He placed her gently in the back seat while the boy climbed in next to her. Anna took her place in the back while Tiana took the sleeping boy from her and cradled him as she sat up front. With a final sigh, Kristoff climbed back into the car and set off for Austin.

* * *

And just like that, four new characters. Elsa (Frozen) is now traveling with Woody (Toy Story), Flynn (Tangled), Eric (The Little Mermaid), Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), 'Cindy' Cinderella (Cinderella), and Snow (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves). Anna (Frozen) is traveling with Kristoff (Frozen), Christopher Robin (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh), Tiana (The Princess and the Frog), and Aladdin and Jasmine (Aladdin).

No deaths this chapter but that can change in a hearbeat in zombie fiction. Expect more deaths and more various Disney characters in the future.

This is going to be my one and only plea for reviews. Favorites and Follows are fine and dandy but reviews are an author's only insight into how the reader is reacting to the story. This is un-beta'd so I have no idea if this even makes sense. So please leave a review. This machine only works on props so give it up!

Finally, we come to the issue of pairings. As this is a huge crossover, nearly any ship is possible. Leave a review who you'd like to see show up and they just might make it in. I am partial to Elsanna in the Frozen fandom but I'm not sure how well that would fit in here. If this is a ship you'd like to see or if there are other ships you might like, please leave a review and let me know. The plot is quickly catching up to the point where I have pre-planned the story so anything could be possible down the line. Except for reviving dead characters. Because they dead.

Chapter 5: In the City


	5. In the City

Sorry about the mini hiatus. Had a glitch last week and lost the entire draft for this chapter. I had to rewrite and I think it came out godawful. I apologize for the terribleness of this chapter. I would rewrite again but I didn't want to extend the wait any longer. Please stick around for next week when we get back to form. Also, shout outs to everyone that reviewed/favorited, keep the love flowing.

* * *

Chapter 5: In the City

Miles of emptiness stretched in all directions as the old Chevrolet Astro trundled across Texas. Most of the group had nodded off with the exception of the young driver and the grizzled cowboy. In the cowboy's arms lay the sleeping form of Snow White, her blood had seeped into the seats and carpet. The group had stopped several miles after their escape to tend to the girl's wound. Luckily, one of the items they were able to get was a sewing kit and a pair of needle-nosed pliers. With the girl passed out, Woody dug into her leg with the pliers to pull out the bullet that had lodged itself in her right thigh. Flynn kept Cindy and Aurora busy while the roadside operation was taking place. With the bullet out, Elsa took the sewing kit and a bottle of vodka and began to sew the wound closed. With the other girls occupied, Flynn turned his attention back to the operation and promptly vomited.

"You're supposed to be keeping the girls from looking." Woody reminded him as he clutched at his heaving belly. Flynn gave a feeble wave and turned to walk back to the girls.

"That's the last stitch. Hand me those bandages." Elsa brought Woody's attention back to the task at hand. After winding the cloth around her leg, Eric helped Woody place her back into the van. Elsa then ripped a small swath of bandage for herself as she attempted to stem the bleeding from her hand. With the emergency taken care of, the group was able to set off once again with Austin their final destination.

Several hours passed uneventfully as the group continued their journey to the quarantine zone. As they approached the outskirts of the city, more and more vehicles could be found on the road. There were several other cars also making their way into town and shortly there was a caravan of cars all traveling to Austin.

"I guess all these people had the same idea." Eric remarked as he slid in line behind an old Volvo station wagon. Not only was there an increase in the number of vehicles traveling with them but there was also an increase in the number of abandoned vehicles. They were scattered randomly across the tarmac. Some looked to have been involved in accidents while others were simply parked in the road. Smashed glass and torn off doors littered the gaps between the cars. The caravan slowed to a crawl as they each made their way through the minefield of dilapidated vehicles. The crawl turned to a full stop when they reached a bottleneck on the freeway. A massive pileup in front completely snarled the roadway leaving it impossible to get through. Other cars in the caravan stopped and their passengers got out to see what the holdup was. Rather than join the group of stopped cars, Eric put the van in reverse and pulled off to the side of the road. The concrete barriers made it impossible to go around but at least they weren't boxed in like the others.

"Looks like we have to get out here." Woody said as he eyed the other people milling about outside. They all began to climb over the wreckage and continue the journey. Elsa popped open the door and stepped out of the van. Flynn and Eric also got out with Eric coming back around to help Woody get Snow out of the back.

"Well girls, it looks like we're walking from here. I want you to stay close. Elsa, you lead." She nodded once as she pulled her pistol out. Woody hefted the girl up into his arms and followed close behind the blonde. The two cheerleaders fell into step with the cowboy while the two other men took up guard positions at the rear.

"You're gonna have to help me get her over the cars." Cindy and Aurora nodded hesitantly as if they were unsure of how much help they could be. "Just take her legs." He gave each of them a foot and they eased their unconscious friend over the wreckage. On the other side, Elsa watched as they lowered themselves back to the concrete. Safely over and with a relatively clearer path ahead of them, they proceeded down the freeway toward the central business district. It was eerily silent as the freeway dropped between the buildings to meet with the roadway below. Below the level of the freeway, the sunlight petered out, leaving long shadows and darkened alleys to their left and right.

"I've got a bad..." Flynn started before he was shushed by Aurora.

"Don't say it." She said as she clamped a hand over his mouth. "Whenever someone here says 'I've got a bad feeling about this' something bad happens." She explained. As if on cue, shrieks could be heard behind them as a group of survivors charged down the onramp toward the group. Following close behind was a pack of runners. One stopped to latch onto a fallen woman and proceeded to tear into her leg with its mouth.

"Run!" Woody barked as he shifted the girl in his arms higher and took off at a sprint. The screams of people being attacked and the unearthly shrieks of the runners drew the attention of everything around them. A solid mass of infected came staggering out of the alleys and buildings as everyone ran past. Flynn and Eric sprinted ahead of the group as they weaved through the walkers.

"Help!" Cindy screamed from behind as she was grabbed. Woody shoved Snow into Flynn's arms and turned to fight his way back to Cindy. He punched one of the walkers while he grabbed for her arm. Gunshots rang out as Eric and Elsa decided then to help clear the path.

"Come on!" Woody shoved his way through the flood of people as he and Cindy weaved their way back to the group. They continued their sprint through the streets of Austin as they tried to outrun the growing numbers of stalking infected people.

"Where the hell are we running?" Flynn yelled over the din of the moaning and screaming.

"Wherever the hell these things aren't." Elsa answered as she shoved an arm out of her face. A seemingly endless supply of infected were slowly encircling the group, siphoning them towards another crowded street. Concrete barricades sprung up in odd positions with barbed wire spiraled all around them. The walls of the buildings were bullet ridden and piles of corpses were stacked next to the burnt shells of blown up cars.

"Looks like we're going in the right direction." The increase in barricades only furthered their suspicions that they were getting closer to the supposed quarantine zone. Machine gun fire rang out from all around them as unidentified people opened fire on the crowd and cut down numerous enemies. An explosion rocked the center of the seething mass of un-people and splattered blood and body parts in all directions. With the crowd dispersing, the group was able to make their way toward a set of gates set between two imposing towers. A line of soldiers lined the gantry that arched over the gate. This was the entrance to the quarantine zone. As they approached, the soldiers leveled their weapons at the group.

"Stop right there." The group froze in their tracks and raised their hands over their head. Meanwhile, the machine gun continued to fire at the crowd behind them.

"Are any of you wounded or bitten?" A voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

"This girl was shot." Woody answered, as he shifted Snow in his arms.

"Anybody bitten?" The voice asked again. The group stared at each other as they each took assessment of each other. Shrugs were the collective response of the group. The gate shuddered open slightly while a lone soldier strode out toward the group.

"Bring the girl here. We must get inside quickly." The man took the limp form of Snow from Woody and turned back toward the gate. The group followed the soldier into the quarantine zone and they were finally able to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for letting us in." Woody spoke to the man whose back was still turned to him. He placed Snow on a gurney and a couple of soldiers wheeled her off. The first soldier turned back to the remaining members of the group and held his hand out to Woody.

"My name is Lieutenant Lightyear. Welcome to Austin." Woody shook the man's hand warily. He then turned to Elsa and noticed the bandages on her hand.

"I thought you said there wasn't anyone bitten." He grasped her injured hand and tugged her out of the group. Several other men appeared and raised their weapons at the girl.

Woody put himself between the men and Elsa. "Now hold on. Nobody here is bit. She just cut her hand. Isn't that what happened, Elsa?" The man sneered as he drew a revolver from his holster and aimed squarely at her head.

"I don't appreciate being lied to." Lt. Lightyear said as he cocked the hammer. Flynn and Eric looked on helplessly while Aurora cowered behind them.

"Fuck this shit, I'm outta here." Cindy broke away from the group and made a break for the second set of gates beyond the soldiers.

"Stop right there!" Several men shouted as she ran past. A single gunshot rang out as the girl stopped in her tracks. A pool of crimson stained her shirt and she fell to the ground, dead.

"No!" Aurora screamed as Cindy hit the pavement.

"Who discharged their weapon?" Lt. Lightyear bellowed at the soldiers standing around. A lone soldier timidly raised his hand; the smoke coming from the barrel of his rifle was a clear indicator that he was the killer. Lt. Lightyear took aim at the man and shot him clean through the forehead. He holstered his revolver and turned back to the group of survivors.

"That's enough killing for today. You all can go into the city. She is going into quarantine. If after three days she hasn't turned into one of them, she's free to join you." He snapped his fingers and two men stepped forward and dragged Elsa away from the group. There was a protest on her lips but she was silenced by the look on Woody's face. 'Fight them and you'll end up like Cindy' was the message that flashed in his eyes. The group watched as Elsa was led away. The group was then escorted past the second set of gates and they were allowed into the city proper. The gates clanged shut behind them and more than one of them thought that they had just entered a city that was more like a prison.

* * *

It was quiet in the car as everyone nodded off. Everyone, except for Kristoff who was driving and the young man in the back, Aladdin. The foreigner eyed the driver through the rear view mirror while the blonde man hummed to himself. He was still distrustful of the Americans but had little choice because of Jasmine's injury. He didn't question when the car left the freeway to skirt through empty suburbs. Kristoff regularly made the drive from Houston to Austin and so knew the best routes into town. He got off the freeway and took the surface streets to avoid the traffic which had inevitably turned into massive pileups. Unknowingly, they had overtaken Elsa's group and made it to the quarantine zone unscathed. Their vehicle was flagged down and they were requested to leave it behind. Kristoff announced to the group that they had arrived but they would have to get out of the car.

"Aww, my new car..." Anna whined.

"More like stolen car." Kristoff muttered under his breath. He was careful that none of the soldiers could overhear. He was unsure whether property laws still existed in the apocalypse. As if sensing his trepidation, Anna zipped her lip and turned her attention to the soldier that was speaking.

"All those entering into the quarantine zone must be free of infection before being allowed in. To ensure this, you will be scanned for bites and other open wounds. After being cleared, you will be assigned quarters. We insist on your cooperation to ensure no one else is exposed. This quarantine zone is administered by Lieutenant Lightyear. He will conduct a debriefing for all new entrants tomorrow at 1200." After his small speech, the soldier gestured for the small gathering of survivors to follow him to the secondary gate. Here they were separated by sex and were given thorough examinations. Jasmine was ushered to the medical tent where her gunshot wound could be tended to. Young Christopher Robin was left in Kristoff's care. When it was discovered that the little boy had a laceration, blood samples were taken but because of his age he was allowed to enter without waiting the requisite three days.

"Ok Chris, let's wait here for Anna." He sat down on a curb with the boy on his lap and waited patiently for Anna to appear. Tiana was the first out and she took the boy into her arms while they both waited for the redhead. Anna finally appeared after ten minutes and she held out a piece of paper to Kristoff.

"I got B3. Where are you guys staying?" Kristoff and Tiana pulled out similar scraps of paper and compared them with each other.

"B3 for all of us. At least we won't be living separately." They were grateful that they wouldn't have to split up but were also confused as to what 'B3' meant.

"It refers to which quadrant you go to and get your living quarters assignment." Aladdin answered their unasked question. He held up a paper that read 'A6'. "I requested that when Jasmine is out of the medical tent that she also be assigned A6. At least we'll be together. If there's nothing else, thank you for the ride. Maybe I will see you tomorrow at the debriefing." Aladdin walked off down the street while the rest of the group watched.

"I guess we should go too. We can stop at the main office and look at the list of people that are here. Maybe Elsa is already here." Kristoff pointed in the direction of the command post tents where there were numerous bulletin boards put up that listed each survivor in the quarantine zone and their quadrant. They each scoured the lists for the elusive Elsa but after thirty minutes of reading, they gave up.

"She's not here." Anna slumped to the ground. Christopher Robin nosed his way under her elbow so that she could wrap her arms around him. She sniffled and gripped onto the child while holding back the tears.

"It's ok. It doesn't mean she's dead. It just means she's not here yet." Kristoff assured her. Nodding slowly though barely believing him, Anna agreed. Tiana and Kristoff helped her up and walked with her to find their new living quarters. B3, they discovered, referred to a city block on the west side that held several apartment buildings. The previous tenants had either fled the city or had been killed by the infection. As such, the buildings were vacant and they were allowed to select from the available flats where they would live. Anna and Kristoff chose a larger two bedroom apartment so that they could both keep an eye on Christopher while Tiana chose a studio across the hall. Saying their goodbyes, they settled down for the night and contemplated their new lives.

The next day they all gathered back together with hundreds of other people in the makeshift city square where there was a stage set up. A man dressed in military fatigues strode across the stage and addressed the crowd.

"Welcome, everyone, to Austin. I am Lieutenant Lightyear and I am the commanding officer here. You each have done well to survive so far and I am sure that it has been a harrowing time for many. Myself and my company will do our utmost to protect the citizens here but there are first a few ground rules to set out. As many of you know, all state and federal laws have been suspended within the quarantine zone. I have a zero tolerance policy here. Crimes committed will have punishments accordingly. With that being said, don't commit a crime and we will all get along. Moving on, until such time that the federal government is restored and the threat is mitigated no one is to leave the quarantine zone. Deserters will be shot on sight. Curfew is set at 1700 and anyone caught outside after this time will be arrested." Murmurs rushed through the crowd at these announcements and the general feeling was that this didn't sound like freedom at all.

"You will be assigned jobs. If you had a specialized skill set in the past such as a surgeon or an engineer, you will be required to assist the general population in that capacity. All other jobs will be assigned by lottery. I must also announce that we are conscripting men into the armed forces. Able bodied men are required for service unless you have been cleared by me. So if I could get all the men ages 16 to 45 to line up at the tent back there and we can begin processing you. Everyone else can linger here where we will have the job lottery set up in just a few minutes. Thank you." His speech over, the military man turned on his heel and he marched off the stage. The entire crowd was at once muttering about the new rules that had been set in place. Anna met Kristoff's eyes as he was roughly shoved from behind.

"You heard the man, get moving." A soldier pressed the butt of his rifle into the blonde man's back and marched him along with the other men toward the conscription tent. Anna watched him for a second before taking Chris' hand and going over toward the stage where the rest of the people awaited the job lottery.

* * *

So there's Buzz Lightyear. Still not sure if he's a villain? I'm not sure either. Leave a review if you think he's going to be a dick in this fic. Like I said, this was terrible and I'm sorry. I think I'm trying to juggle too many characters and it's hard to get emotionally attached. Next chapter will be heavy on the Elsa, so you have that to look forward to. Just to give you an idea of the scope of this story: we are going to end up in Seattle. They are in Texas right now. Shit is going to go down.

Chapter 6: Lyin' Eyes


End file.
